In current work, we are studying the role of BMP signaling as effectors of normal programmed cell death that occurs in mesenchymal interdigit cells, thus removing them and sculpting the final digit pattern in animals that are born without webbed limbs. In previous work, we produced genetic evidence for a novel model in which the surface ectoderm must receive a BMP signal, resulting in down regulation of Fgfs which in turn induces apoptosis of the underlying mesenchyme. Thus we demonstrated that BMPs control programmed cell death indirectly, by regulating FGF signaling. However, it is important to emphasize that this insight does not exclude a direct role for BMP signaling in controlling cell death in the developing limb. Therefore, we extended these studies by studying the role of BMP and FGF signaling in various aspects of limb development using mouse lines that express Cre in specific region of the developing limb. For example the only way to test the hypothesis that BMPs act as direct effectors of cell death is to inactivate BMPs receptors only in the lineage that undergoes cells death, without affecting FGF expression in nearby cells. We have achieved this using new Cre lines that allow Cre-mediated gene inactivation in these lineages. With these lines we have determined that BMPs are direct effectors of cell death (Dev Biol. 411: 266-76). In a serendipitous discovery, we have found that removal of a BMP signal to the limb bud interdigit zone rescues the requirement for a BMP signal to the digit region of the developing limb. Our efforts to understand this rescue may lead to a fundamental understanding of patterning in the developing limb. In another study, we have uncovered an important node of signaling between FGFs and BMP that is essential for normal development of the limb skeleton. Our previous work demonstrates that specific FGFs, secreted from a distal structure in the limb bud, regulate the normal outgrowth and patterning of the limb. In current work, we are generating genetic evidence that BMP signaling to the progenitor population of the skeletal elements regulates this FGF signal by controlling the expression of an FGF antagonist. This linking of the two signaling pathways is not only a unique insight into how the limb is patterned but may provide a model for how the two pathways interact in other developmental contexts or during cancer